


I Died Eating French Fries

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, widojestweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: The Mighty Nein were all crammed into a booth in the corner of the inner. They were the best band in Zadash, or at least, Jester thought they were. Sure, they hadn’t booked a gig yet, but Jester knew they were going to make it soon. If they would just stop fighting.





	I Died Eating French Fries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's my entry for the Prompt "Kissing as a Distraction". The title comes from "I Died" by Bif Naked.

The Mighty Nein were all crammed into a booth in the corner of the inner. They were the best band in Zadash, or at least, Jester thought they were. Sure, they hadn’t booked a gig yet, but Jester knew they were going to make it soon. If they would just stop fighting.

“Come on, Caleb,” Beau said leaning across the table. “Just let me have a fry.”

“Nein. You decided to get onion rings. These are my french fries.” Caleb was reading a book and yet still stopped her every attempt to grab a fry.

Beau glowered at him. “I’ll trade ya. An onion ring for some fries.”

“I don’t like onion rings.”

“You let Nott and Jester have some fries,” Fjord pointed out. 

Caleb barely looked up from his book to swat at Beau’s hand. “They’ve earned their french fry privileges.”

Both Nott and Jester took a fry at that moment earning each a glare from Beau. “Seriously?! How the heck did they earn fry privileges?”

Caleb just shrugged and went back to his book.

Beau leaned across the table and whispered in Jester’s ear. “Come on, Jes. Help me out here.”

“I don’t know, Beau. I don’t think Caleb’d let me just give you some fries. He might revoke my fry privileges,” Jester whispered back. Besides, she was having too much fun watching them bicker like siblings. Maybe it wasn’t conducive for band togetherness, but it was too funny to stop.

“Just distract him or something,” Beau said.

“Fine.” Jester tapped Caleb on the shoulder and when he set down his book did the first thing she could think of and kissed him on the cheek. She could feel the heat coming off of Caleb as she pulled away from him.

The entire table was frozen staring at Caleb and Jester. Caleb sat there for five seconds face redder than his hair before he covered his face with his book and then sunk underneath the table. Beau slid Caleb’s plate towards herself. “I was thinking more along the lines of pestering him, but using his crush on you against him works too.” Meanwhile Nott ducked under the table to check on him.

This time Jester froze. “Crush?”

“What do you mean crush?” Fjord asked a little defensively.

Beau rolled her eyes as she popped another fry into her mouth. “You guys are so clueless.”

Cad took a bite of his salad. “This is nice. We should do dinner together more often.”


End file.
